ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best Leaper in the West
The Best Leaper in the West is the first episode of Richard 10: Quantum Leap. Plot Richard was standing in a work room, looking at the Simplicitrix. He was pressing random buttons. Destiny walked in. Destiny: How long are you gonna work on that thing? Richard: Until I can figure out why it keeps showing images of the past. Hand me the chronoswap. Destiny handed Richard the chronoswap, a strange clock-like device. Richard opened the interface of the Simplicitrix, and put the chronoswap on it. There was a large red flash, and Richard was gone. The Simplicitrix laid where he sat, the hourglass symbol completely black. There was another red flash. Richard laid in an old western style bed. He looked up in a mirror, but he wasn't the one in the reflection. It was a cowboy, by the name of John Wayne. Richard: John Wayne? Why the heck do I look like John Wayne? Voice: I can tell you why. Richard turned around to see Destiny standing there. Richard: Oh, Destiny. Thank God you're here. Richard goes to hug Lauren, but goes right through her Richard: Wha.... Destiny: I'm a hologram. That only you can see and hear. The Simplicitrix and chronoswap coming in contact sent you back into the body of John Wayne. So, you basically ARE John Wayne. Everyone else sees you as him. I see you as you. Even cameras and mirrors see you as John Wayne. Richard: So, what am I supposed to do? Destiny pulls out a small contraption) Destiny: You gotta stop a felon named "Tom Calvanich." Richard: What the heck kind of name is Calvanich? Destiny: His name. Basically, if he doesn't get shot, someone else does. An innocent person. Richard: So, do I just go shoot him or..... Destiny: Come with me. Outside in a shooting range, Destiny stood, and waited on Richard. Destiny: Come on! Shoot at me! I'm your practice target. Richard: Not many real targets are holograms. And none of my targets are my friends. Destiny: Just do it. Richard pulled the gun out, and shot a bullet that went right through Destiny. Richard: Clint Eastwood didn't have to deal with this. Destiny: Clint Eastwood isn't even alive yet. Look, just get rid of the Calvanich guy and then we can see about getting you out of here. There was a loud bang in the town. Voice: ALRIGHT! I WANNA KNOW WHO SHOT MY WAGON WHEEL OUT! AND I WANT THEM TO GET OVER HERE NOW! Destiny and Richard looked at each other. Richard: I guess......that was my bullet. I mean, it went right through you. Richard and Destiny walked back into town. They saw Tom Calvanich standing there, angry. Richard: It's Clint Eastwood time. Richard walked over and stands a few yards away from Calvanich. Richard: I believe I'm the one yer lookin fer. Tom: You? You're the one I'm lookin for? Richard: Yep. Tom: Even though I don't know you, I'm gonna kill you. No one, and I mean NO ONE, shoots out my wheels. Tom shoots all six bullets out of his gun, and all hit Richard. Richard pulls a piece of metal out from under his shirt. Richard: I call this a bullet-proof vest. Richard shoots his gun multiple times. Richard: I know what you're thinkin. Did I fire 6 shots, or just 5? Well, in the midst of my shooting pleasure, I done lost count. So you gotta ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk? Richard shoots his last bullet, right into his chest. Tom falls down. Richard walks over to him. Richard: I would beat you in round 2, but that be unbelievable. Destiny shows Richard a piece of information on her device. Richard: No one in your family will ever live to see a sequel. Richard hits Tom in the back of the head with the gun, fully killing him. The entire town begins to cheer. Destiny's device starts glowing. Destiny: Richard..... Richard: Yeah? Destiny: You're about to change..... Richard: What? There is a red flash around Richard again. Richard finds himself in a dressing room.. He looks in the mirror, and once again, it is not him, but instead, it is Elvis Presley. Richard: Oh, boy. Characters *Richard *Destiny *Simp Villains *Tom Calvanich Leapees *John Wayne *Elvis Presley (ending) Trivia *The line "I'd beat you in round 2, but that be unbelievable. No on in your family ever lives to see a sequel." comes from the Epic Rap Battle of History, Clint Eastwood vs. Bruce Lee. *Richard quotes Clint Eastwood twice. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10: Quantam Leap Category:Richard 10